Sous le masque
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Je vous propose un recueil de petites histoires sur le thème de la révélation, soit par l'un soit par l'autre voir même les deux.
1. prologue

Partie 1, Je crois en toi, prologue

L'univers de Miraculous ne m'appartient pas.

Le bip de mon miraculous était assourdissant, je ne tenais plus en place. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps, si mes parents découvraient mon absence j'étais bonne pour l'échafaud. Enfin, après un long combat, la merveilleuse Ladybug redevenait la maladroite Marinette. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et fis face à Adrien plus blanc qu'un linge :

« Ladybbbbug...c'est toi ? Fit-il en bégayant. ».

C'était une véritable catastrophe. Avait-il assisté à ma détransformation ? Quelle question stupide. Évidemment qu'il y avait assisté. Mais...que faisait-il là, le soir à une telle heure ?

« Adrilute, adrienne...Je pris une grande respiration, Adrien...

Ladybug ?

Je...je suis désolée, fis-je en baissant la tête.

De de quoi ?

Tu dois être tellement déçu d'avoir découvert que derrière le masque de Ladybug se cache une fille aussi banale que moi.

Mais mais mais, répéta le jeune-homme en boucle.

Adrien, fit-elle en lui prenant la main, je t'en supplie ne dévoile mon secret à personne. Il en va de ta survie, de la mienne et de tous les parisiens.

Je...je je, oui

Merci Adrien , fit-elle en lui relâchant la main, je crois en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui.

Ladybug...

Je suis désolée, je dois filer, on en reparle demain d'accord ?

Oooui...fit-il tandis que ses pommettes rougissaient.

Booonne nuit Adrien ! Fit-elle en le saluant une dernière fois ».

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience .


	2. résumé

Partie 1, Je crois en toi : Adrien découvre malgré lui l'identité de Ladybug. Il doit maintenant résister à l'envie de lui avouer son identité secrète.

Partie 2, En classe : Le devoir du jour ? Écrire sur son super-héros préféré. Marinette et Adrien ont déjà leurs projets en tête.

Partie 3, la discussion des KWAMIS : Adrien surprend une conversation entre son Kwami et celui de Ladybug.


	3. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes écrits, mais toujours de façon irrégulière. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre cette fanfic alors j'ai décidé de réécrire ce chapitre. Il me semble qu'il est nettement meilleure par rapport au précédent, sans être parfait toute fois. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos avis en commentaire. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Comment Marinette pouvait-elle seulement imaginer qu'il pourrait dormir cette nuit ? Ladybug, la super-héroine qui hantait ses jours comme ses nuits était en fait sa tendre camarade de classe ! Adrien était toujours aussi abasourdi par la nouvelle. Mais, plus il y réfléchissait plus cela avait du sens. Il n'avait jamais vu Ladybug et Marinette au même endroit au même moment. Cela expliquait aussi ses nombreux retards et ses nombreuses absences. Enfin, Ladybug semblait très bien connaître les élèves de Françoise DUPONT...un peu trop même.

Bref, tout avait un sens et Marinette semblait être la clef de ce mystère. Mais alors qui était ce garçon qui occupait avec autant d'intensité l'esprit de sa Lady ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Adrien pris conscience d' un nouveau sentiment. Un mélange de colère et d'envie. Adrien était jaloux. Jaloux d'une ombre, jaloux d'une personne dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Comment une aussi bonne nouvelle comme la découverte de l'identité de sa chère partenaire, pouvait finir ainsi ?

Non, il faisait fausse route, peut-être avait-elle simplement mentit pour mettre un terme aux avances incessantes de Chat Noir ?

Oui, ça devait être ça...Adrien soupira soulagé.

Il était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit, alors il tenta tant bien que mal de s'endormir. Mais, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait tant de questions en tête. Mais qui aurait pu lui donner satisfaction ?

Mais oui, Plagg pourrait sans aucun doute lui répondre ! Tiens d'ailleurs son Kwami était bien silencieux depuis leur retour. Habituellement Plagg ne cessait jamais de jacasser avant d'avoir obtenu son gain ( son camembert). Adrien l'appela en pure perte à travers sa chambre. Plagg c'était en effet confiné bien sagement dans le frigo miniature de son porteur. Il espérait ainsi passer outre,Ses très ennuyantes questions. Malheureusement pour lui, Adrien n'avait pas prévu de le laisser tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

« Plagg ! Fit-il en s'écriant sur un ton presque coléreux, vient ici tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Répondit nonchalamment le petit Kwami.

-Tu savais ?

-Quoi ? Que Ladybug était la fille derrière toi qui passe son temps à te reluquer ?

-Ttttu savais ! Plagg !

-Quoi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Tikki était aussi rude en matière d'identité secrète.

-Plagg, il faut que...attends, comment ça elle passe son temps à me reluquer ?

-Comment ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Répondit le kwami

-Marinette m'aimerait donc...

-Tu es bien pensif, Adrien.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, fit-il en marquant une pause. Je veux dire, j'aime profondément Ladybug. Ladybug est Marinette et Marinette aime Adrien, c'est à dire moi Chat Noir.

-Vous les humains vous avez l'art de tout compliquer !

-D'un certain côté je suis ravi, Marinette est tellement gentille, ça ne m'étonne pas que je sois tombé amoureux d'elle en tant que Ladybug.

-Mais ?

-Je, enfin, c'est à dire que, je ne m'attendais pas à connaître Ladybug dans la vraie vie.

-Tu penses sérieusement que cela aurait été plus facile de découvrir une sombre inconnue sous le masque de Ladybug ?

-Oui, non, peut-être, je n'en sais rien en fait.

-Prions pour que jamais au grand jamais Ladybug ne puisse entendre cette conversation ! La pauvre petite serait dévastée.

-Plagg, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là !

-Imagine, imagine que Ladybug tienne le même langage que toi. C'est à dire qu'elle chante les louanges d'Adrien Agreste, et dézingue ton autre identité ?

-Non, bien sûr...mais je ne suis nullement en train de « dézinguer » Marinette, de toute façon !

-C'est toi qui le dis. Reprit-il.

-D'un autre côté Marinette a un si joli sourire quand elle est heureuse...

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour de mièvrerie, ça ne finira donc jamais !

-Il faut que je lui avoue que je suis Chat Noir !

-Quoi ? S'écria Palgg.

-Ce ne serait pas très égalitaire si je le faisait pas, et puis de toute façon cette histoire ne peut que nous souder davantage.

-Ou vous précipiter plus vite dans un fossé, c'est toi qui vois.

-Je me demande comment ma lady va réagir en apprenant la vérité.

-J'espère qu'elle ne réagira pas comme toi. Fit en riant Plagg »

Adrien se coucha dans son lit l'air rêveur. Le jeune garçon éludait dans sa tête la manière la plus romantique d'avouer son identité à la jeune-fille. Mais, il avait bien une crainte, que faire si elle le repoussait ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Marinette aimait Adrien c'était un fait, Plagg le lui avait affirmé. Mais, que ressentait-elle pour Chat Noir ? Tout ceci était particulièrement compliqué. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien dire.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier.**


End file.
